Pirate Dolls
by Shaded Whispers
Summary: Being a doll suddenly brought turned human is easy. Being a doll turned human to kill someone isn't. Falling in love with the person you have to kill is hard. Having no choice is hardest. T for violence, death, and boyxboy love. Includes USUK, Spamano, Gerita, NiChu, RusCan, Joker, AusSwitz, PruHun, FraChelle, SuFin, and Poliet. PIRATE!Hetalia universe.


**A/N: Oh my gods. I know I still need to continue Cursed Ones, but I'm having to rewrite chapter three because I lost the doc.**

**And I wanted to do some pirate-verse stuff... with a twist.**

_**Pairings- USUK, Spamano, Gerita, NiChu, RusCan, TurkxGreece, AusSwitz, PruHun, FraChelle, SuFin, Poliet.**_

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Enjoy~**

The man walked down the street, his one good eye shining brightly with anger. His cloak was pulled tightly around him. "That blasted Arthur Kirkland," he growled, glaring into a shop window. "His crew has crossed the line!"

Pirate Captain Lee was angry. A year before, he had successfully slain several different pirate crews. Somehow each captain had survived, and they had banded together, and now his own crew was dead.

And Arthur Kirkland, having been the strongest, was their new Captain.

He hated Arthur Kirkland most of all.

Suddenly, something in the window caught Lee's eye. It was a bunch of dolls, an entire set.

Apparently they were supposed to represent different countries... There were two twins, Romano and Veneziano Italia... Then there were the North American brothers, Unites States of America and Canada... There was also Seychelles, Switzerland, Poland, Finland, China, Greece, Liechtenstein, and Hungary... They were all in this set, which was marked as "set 1". He ignored the twenty or so other dolls in the set.

He set the twelve dolls in a spell circle and pulled out a spell book. He smirked and began chanting the spell, and the dolls began glowing. Soon, they began growing in size, and their features became more detailed.

Then the dolls were fully fleshed out and standing in a circle, each one looking confused.

"Hello," Lee greeted the twelve, a malicious smirk on his face. "I'm Captain Lee, and I have a job for you twelve."

The doll that had been marked "United States of America" looked confused, then smiled brightly. "I can do it! 'Cause I'm the hero!"

"Leave Liechtenstein out of it," Switzerland immediately commanded, pulling Liechtenstein closer to himself. Apparently these dolls could think and feel...

And apparently they knew their historical bonds.

"Do not worry, Vash, Lili will be quite safe," he assured, smirking. Each one of them looked confused.

"I'm Switzerland, not Vash," the Swissman stated. "And she's Liechtenstein-not Lili."

"Not anymore," Lee declared, looking around at all of them. "You are just dolls I have brought to life. You will do as I say, or I will reverse the spell. No one can guess your relation to your doll collection. So your names will be changed-USA is Alfred Franklin Jones, Canada is Matthew Williams, Romano Italia is Lovino Vargas, Veneziano Italia is Feliciano Vargas, Switzerland is Vash Zwingli, Liechtenstein is Lili Zwingli, China is Wang Yao, Greece is Heracles Karpusi, Hungary is Elizebeta Héderváry, Seychelles is Chantal Beauchamp, Poland is Feliks Łukasiewicz, and Finland is Tino Väinämöinen."

"Why do you get to choose our names?" Romano Italia snarled.

"Because I'm the one with the magic," Lee chuckled darkly. "I only need eleven of you. Lili will stay here. She doesn't seem like someone who could pull this off. And if any of you refuse..." Lee pulled Lili to him, smirking and holding up the book. Then he gestured to the rest of the dolls on the floor. They would be humanized next. He could only do them in turns of twelve. "Tell me, America, you wouldn't want dear sister Mexico to burn, would you? And Canada, you would hate for big brother Britain to be torn apart piece by piece... Seychelles, you wouldn't want Papa Francis to go through a big woodcutter, right? And Italia Twins, Grandpa Roman Empire can fall again..."

"Stop!" The younger Italian cried, hugging his brother and crying wildly. "We'll do what you want, don't hurt Grandpa Rome!"

"Fratello!"

"Hey, this is so uncool!"

"Where's my frying pan? I'll beat you upside the head!"

"Let go of my sister!"

"Ow! Big Bruder!"

Everyone stopped when Lili let out a cry of pain. A large gash had appeared on her arm, and Lee was holding a knife. "Trust me when I say I have no qualms about killing any of you-or your loved ones. You're all just dolls, after all.

"You will do as I say or all of them die. Got it?" His eyes flashed dangerously. The dolls had no way to fight back. "You may be wondering what you're supposed to do. There's this group of pirates that slaid my entire ship crew." He'd leave out the fact he had killed their original crews nearly single handedly... "I want revenge, but everyone I cared for is dead. I won't risk people I care for anymore. You will do as I say. We will go out onto the ocean, you lot will be captured prisoners, and the damn limey who feels the need to take anything that belongs to someone else will take you lot aboard.

"Each one of you will gain one of the crew's utmost trust. Hell, make them fall in love with you if you can," he chuckled. "When you have their trust-all of you-you will act as one unit and kill them. It needs to be on a full moon. However, every month that passes that you do not report back their deaths, each one of them," he gestured to Lili and the other dolls, "will be tortured. Always three days after the full moon."

"How can we get the message to you in that short a time?" The Canada-dubbed-Matthew deadpanned, worry in his eyes for his sister.

"I'm a wizard," he answered, holding out his hand to them. He touched Matthew's forehead, and with a cry Matthew fell down, holding his head. "Now you can just activate a channel and tell me," he cackled. Then he did the same to each of the others. "If you kill them, I'll let you all go-as living humans."

"This is, like, so not, like, cool," Poland-Feliks- complained, pouting.

"If you hurt Nonno, more than your skull will be crushed," Lovino hissed at Lee.

"Just get going," Lee rolled his eyes. "The ship is leaving the dock in an hour. I've already made arrangements for you to be put in the cell. Go!"

* * *

"I swear, if he hurts Lili," Vash growled, clenching his fists.

"Don't worry," Tino smiled sadly. "All we have to do is gain some pirates' trust... and kill them..."

"Not cool!" Alfred fumed, staring out the bars. "Lee said this ship would take us in front of the pirate ship within an hour."

"Calm down, Ame-Alfred," Matthew called gently. "Everything will be fine."

"What a douchenozzle," Elizabeta scowled, pacing around. "I try my best to be more feminine and then I get thrust into a job for a man!"

"This isn't fair-aru," Yao whined, slumping against the bars. "They don't have good food-aru. And the little Italian won't stop crying about no pasta-aru."

"Shut up, fratello!" Lovino moaned, covering his ears.

"But I want the paaastaaaa!"

"Will you shut him up?!"

"I don't know how! He'll keep doing this until he gets his pasta!"

"So annoying-aru!"

"Everyone be quiet!" Alfred suddenly called, and everyone fell silent. When the American got serious, something was going on. Everyone listened, and then they heard it; shouting. People running around on deck. A shout for the cannons to be loaded. "Oh my God, I think this is it! Okay guys, since I'm the hero, I'll take the captain and Canadia's my bro, so he'll take the first mate. Everything else is up to you guys!"

"Who says you're in charge?" Lovino scowled, but even he knew that, in the end, America would be recognized as the leader.

"Romano, my man, will you wake Greece for us?" Alfred asked.

"Supposed to call each other by our... human... names," Chantal reminded him.

"Oh, right! Um... what's your name again?" He asked Lovino. Lovino huffed.

"I'm Lovino, Greece is Heracles," Lovino answered. "And _Canada's_ Matthew."

"Right! And... I'm Alfred, right?"

"Alfred Franklin Jones," Lovino muttered. Despite his bad attitude, lack of artistic skill, and his horrible reflexes, he had a very good memory. It wasn't even photographic-it recorded sound and everything. It was like a movie...

"Right! Thanks, Lovi!"

"Call me that again and I'll beat your head in!"

"Hahaha, as if you-" Alfred cut off as the sound of cannon fire and clashing swords came to them. "Wow, they already began fighting! Did the pirates already board our ship or something?"

"Either way," Tino began, "We need to be qu-"

"Everyone shut up!" Vash called, watching as the door started pulsing with the beating of several men. Then door splintered, the burst off its hinges. There were three men there. Two of them were the group's 'captors' while the last one was a tanned brunette with the prettiest green eyes Lovino had ever seen.

"Spaniard," Lovino hissed. "He looks just like_ Spagna_..."

"Release them," the Spaniard told the two 'captors', "And I'll let you live."

The 'captors' scurried to do as told and ushered the eleven 'prisoners' out of the cell. The Spaniard smiled, satisfied.

"_Muy bien_!" he laughed, then he pushed the 'captors' into the cell and locked it. "By the way, _señors_, tell Captain Lee that the best way to get crew members is not by kidnapping. That is just asking for a _motín_."

The Spaniard turned smiling to the eleven 'prisoners'. "_Hola_! Do not worry anymore, we are here to take you from Lee's clutches!" He drew his sword, smirking. "And I will protect you!"

"Antonio Carriedo, you wanker, just come on! If you have them, let's go!" a voice called from above, with a distinct British accent. Antonio laughed.

"Coming, _Capitán_!" he called, then ran up the stairs. The eleven quickly followed.

They reached the deck and they saw the most bizarre sight ever.

Among the pirate crew that 'captured' them was only one non-Briton. Among the pirates fighting... well, there was only one of everything.

"Alright, we have them!" the Captain called from where he was sparring with the other captain. "Let's get out of here. Kiku! Toris! Ludwig! Antonio! Ivan! Get them to the _Emerald_!"

"Kind of a girly name for a pirate ship," Alfred muttered as they were ushered towards the planks that were across the gap between the ships.

"The Captain has his reasons," the blonde-haired German told Alfred. "Respect it."

"Great," Lovino growled. "Captured by pirates just to be recaptured by pirates!"

"We're not capturing you, we're saving you," Antonio laughed. "Lee's pirates are ruthless. Just last year Lee and his crew slay my entire crew..." Antonio's eyes darkened with the memory. "The traitorous little..."

"Calm down, Antonio," Kiku told the Spaniard.

"Guys! Where the heck is that totally unawesome Austrian?!" They looked up at an albino man who, judging by his accent, was German. He was fighting a guy who looked nearly twice his weight up in the rigging. The German was holding his own, but it was obvious he didn't stand a chance against the other pirate. "He's supposed to be help-"

There was a gunshot, and the man that the albino was fighting fell off of the sail post, falling into the ocean. Startled, everyone looked to the side where there was a very well dressed man with neat black hair, holding a smoking silver gun in his hand. The gun was aimed towards where the other pirate had previously been standing. "Am I still unawesome, Gilbert, or does saving your life count for nothing?" he asked in a very thick Austrian accent, eyes sparkling with humour as he put the gun away. By this time, the rest of the crew had made it back over and their ship was pulling away from the other.

"Um..." The German walked a distance, grabbed a rope, swung down from the rigging and landed on the deck. "That was pretty awesome, but... you still have a stick up your ass."

"I thought I said no blood was to be shed," the blonde-haired captain exclaimed, glaring at the Austrian. "Roderich, that could have bloody ended everything!"

"I'm sorry, but I felt that saving the albino brat was more important than not spilling blood," Roderich stated while closing his eyes. "So one of Lee's pirates died. Big deal. That pales in comparison to what Lee did to us."

"We already destroyed his main crew, and you know who was part of that crew," Arthur hissed. "Now Lee may actively seek us out."

"He's already actively seeking us out!" a Turkish pirate exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Didn't you see those pirates change direction when they saw us? They were looking for us!" The pirate was completely covered from head to foot with robes, complete with a mask. "It's too late to be careful, Arthur!"

The pirates argued about it for a little while before another pirate came down from the galley. He was a tall blonde with blue eyes. He almost looked like Ludwig, just... meaner. "Supper's ready."

Everyone cheered. "Wooh! Supper time already?" Gilbert laughed and clapped Francis and Antonio on the back. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Arthur called to the racing pirates. "We don't even know who our guests are!"


End file.
